


something only we could manage

by trashymichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Clemmings, Happy ending???, Muke - Freeform, ashton doesnt exist, excessive use of tags, i wrote this in a truck and it's not proofread so there's that, if u blink you'll miss calum, im gonna tag this, it got away from me, lmao so much more angst than i planned, luke and michael are nothing like this irl lmao, michael is in high school and luke graduated, sorry ashton, the whole thing just sucks, this sucks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashymichael/pseuds/trashymichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not that hard for michael to fall into the swing of being around luke. but one day calum points out how they are with each other and michael just has a little trouble figuring out what it exactly is that they share. drama ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something only we could manage

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if u feel like it: http://campluke.tumblr.com/

luke likes to touch michael. a lot. it doesn't even matter where they are, luke will rub his hand up and down michael's thigh, throw a hand around michael's waist, touch michael's hand from across the table, hold michael close and hug him at random times. michael didn't know what to think of it at first, unsure of what to classify it as, but he learned to stop thinking about it.

he likes to compliment michael. he'll tell michael that he's pretty three times a day and explain it by saying how he likes that it never fails to make michael blush. when michael asks him if something looks good on him, luke's never of any help, saying that michael always looks beautiful to him. he'll lean down and nuzzle his nose into michael's neck, whispering about how he loves how warm michael always is and how he always smells nice. michael hasn't used a different brand of soap since.

michael likes to avoid conflict and fights when possible, and when luke picked him up from school one day and saw an older boy picking on michael, he went right up to them and pinned the guy into a wall and said something to him in such a low voice that michael didn't hear but sent the boy into an almost weeping mess. michael hasn't gotten picked on since.

luke isn't overbearing. when michael goes out, luke is okay with it. when michael hangs out with his friends instead of luke, luke is fine with that. when other boys ask michael out and he says yes, luke may give them a mean look, but doesn't ever object or do anything stupid. luke is protecive without being overbearing, and michael likes that. he'd never had an older brother or any siblings at all, really, to do that for him, so it felt nice.

michael likes most, if not all things about luke, and until now, he never questioned it. he thought they were just people who enjoyed being around each other.

the only reason he was questioning it now was because calum had asked michael what was going on with him and luke.

"what do you mean?" michael'd asked.

calum looked at him funny. "well, you two seem pretty damn close for friends. are you sure you're not a couple?" michael choked. "what the fuck," he managed to get out, "no, bro. we're just friends. nothing more. no way. never, that would be weird." calum gave michael another look. "you should probably make sure that he feels that way, too. i'm not gonna be best friends with a jerk who led a boy on." michael's confidence faltered, because how _did_ luke feel? they'd never spoken about it before, and michael never even thought to, because in his mind he enjoyed luke's presence a lot more than most people and that was just the way it was. he never actually thought about having _feelings_ for luke or vice versa. he didn't want to hurt luke. michael shook his head. "I'll talk to him about it."

so thats's how michael ended up here, standing in front of luke's appartment door awkwardly, trying to figure out if he should knock or flee the country and never have to deal with his problems. he didn't really get a choice, because without warning, the door flew open and knocked michael right in the face, sending him sprawling back onto his ass, clutching his nose. "what the fuck?" he distantly heard, and then "oh shit, michael, you scared the shit out of me. fuck, you're bleeding, shit, come inside, I'm so sorry, fuck." michael would've commented on luke's inspiringly wide range of swear words if he wasn't still in shock. he allowed luke to pick him up off of the ground and carry him all the way to his kitchen sink, where he sat him down on the counter as if he was the size of a child and not a damn 16 year old boy. he watched as luke scrambled around his kitchen, looking for a clean washcloth.

"fuck, shit, I can't find a cloth, is it okay if i use my shirt? not like my shirt, as in the one i'm wearing, my shirt as in one from my closet, god you probably knew that, unless you didn't, fuck, okay, I'll be right back-"

"do you like me?" michael interrupted, partly muffled by his hand which was still over his nose but still distinguishable. luke looked relieved for the distraction and then confused at what michael asked.

"what?" was his intelligent answer.

"I asked you if you like me."

luke was halfway turned around to michael. "well yeah, obviously I like you, I wouldn't be flipping shit and willing to stain one of my shirts with blood if I didn't like y-"

"no, as in like me, like me, luke." michael felt like a first grader. this is all calum's fault.

"oh," luke said dumbly, "um. well, uh, it depends."

"on what?"

"if um, uh, _shit_ ," shit doesn't even sound like a word anymore, "how it would effect our relationship if I did?" it came out as a question but registered as a statement.

"oh" was all michael said. he didn't know what to do. he didn't prepare himself for this answer. "i think i should go."

luke cringed, then looked both ashamed and like he wanted to kick himself in the face, but didn't stop michael from getting off of the counter and taking his jacket off, using it to clean his no longer bleeding nose up and walking out of his apartment without another word.

michael walked home, feeling strangely numb, and cried himself to sleep that night when he realized that he loved luke and left him earlier that day probably making luke think that he hated him.

calum seemed to know exactly what must've gone down the next day, because as soon as he took in michael's rumpled appearance, he gave michael a disappointed look and said "I told you so," before promptly walking away and ignoring him until lunch, where he told michael that he had to fix what he caused himself and then started talking about how some cheerleader that was apparently totally into him. michael didn't hear a single word that came out of his mouth. he wanted to cry and he wanted to talk to luke but luke hated him now and he didn't know how to fix it. he literally left the love of his life alone in the worst way possible and he hated himself.

michael showed up later that day at luke's apartment, his fringe a mess from him pulling on it anxiously and his eyes puffy from crying the entire way there.

luke opened the door and immediately looked like he regretted it. "hey, michael." he looked like he thought that michael was going to punch him or yell at him. michael wanted to cry again. he took a deep breath.

"I love you."

luke looked partly offended and partly pained. "if you're doing this to mess with me, then it's not working and you should leave."

michael didn't know what to say, so he repeated it. "luke, I love you." there were more tears in his eyes and his voice was shaky.

"I'm dead serious michael, if this is some sick joke you need to leave right fucking now or i swear to god-"

"shut the fuck up you idiot, I'm being serious, I fucking love you. I came here because after I left last night I realized that I'm a fucking idiot and I'm in love with you and you probably don't feel the same way anymore because of what I did but it was worth a shot and god, luke, you don't know how much I want to take yesterday back and change what I did because if i did you'd still want to be near me but you don't because you think I'm joking and I don't blame you because I'm a fucking idiot an-" michael was cut off with a pair of lips on his. after he realized that luke, the love of his life, was actually kissing him, he kissed back passionately but then pulled away and caught his breath enough to ask "does this mean you forgive me?"

Luke mumbled a "shut the fuck up you idiot, of course it does," and went back in, shoving his tongue into Michael's mouth when he gasped at luke's sudden actions, backing the two up into his hallway. he pinned michael up against a wall, looking down at him with serious eyes. "if you ever try anything like yesterday again, I'll fucking slaughter you and I know calum will help." michael nodded up to him frantically. luke looked pleased.

"good. now go take a shower, you're a mess." he turns michael around towards the direction of the bathroom and slaps his ass, and michael can't find it in him to be properly offended.

**Author's Note:**

> this got away from me ignore all mistakes please also this sucks sorry if ur brain is now fried


End file.
